Useful 5-((substituted amino)alkyl)-2-aryl-3-halo-1,5-benzothiazepine-4(5H)-ones and 5-heterocyclicalkl-2-aryl-3-halo-1,5-benzothiazepin-4(5H)-ones are known to be prepared using as starting materials 2,3-dihydro-2-aryl1,5-benzothiazepin-(4(5H)-ones, and introducing both ethylenic unsaturation between the 2- & 3-positions and a chlorine or bromine atom into the 3-position of the benzothiazepine nucleus with N-chloro or N-bromosuccinimide. Krapcho et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,006 (July 15, 1975); Krapcho et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983.106 (Sept. 28, 1976). See also, Krapcho, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,967 (Jan. 29, 1963).
The art lacks and needs other routes to such and other 2-aryl-3-halobenzothiazepine compounds, and so forth.